trampa de amor
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: inuyasha taisho tenia un plan y ese era casarse con Kikyo , pero no contaba con que esta lo abandona. para recuperarla decide finjir un compromiso con una joven que llega a conocer por casualidad... que pasara?¿seguira inuyasha enamorado de kikyo?¿o aprendera por vez primera lo que es el amor verdadero al lado de esta joven?


capitulo 1

Inuyasha Taisho un hombre atractivo de 25 años, atractivo, de piel clara y unos ojos dorados realmente fascinantes, influyente, agradable y seductor por naturaleza, hijo de Inu Taisho, uno de los más importantes y destacados empresarios y dirigentes de la cámara de ministros, se hallaba en aquel momento manejando tranquilamente su deportivo negro por uno de los suburbios más influyentes de Japón, llegado el momento ingreso a la dirección deseada, la cual se hallaba exquisitamente adornada por arboles a ambos lados de la carretera y no había bastantes autos por allí por tanto era fácil ver lo que ocurría adelante, cuando estuvo frente a la mansión deseada respiro con alegría y aun mas cuando vio a su prometida, Kikyo Higurashi ingresar dentro de su casa, al menos hasta que vio el traje que levaba puesto, no era un traje bien dicho sino un abrigo rojo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y un gorro del mismo color, de alguna manera dichas ropas solo servían para acentuar la belleza del cabello negro oscuro de la joven y también su pálida piel, sin embargo Inuyasha no podía evitar incomodarse un poco aun mas debido a que la última fiesta a la que habían asistido Kikyo había asistido con dicho vestido causando que su madre (la de inuyasha) dijera con molestia: "que vulgaridad de vestidos!" y aquello era un golpe bajo, lo sabía perfectamente, después de todo su madre estaba comenzando a desaprobar a Kikyo como su futura esposa como siguiera así... bufo molesto recordando la discusión de esa mañana junto a su padre y madre, en la que incluso Sesshomaru había metido su cuchara diciendo tranquilamente que su prometida era "una niña arribista que está jugando a ser una dama" única ocasión en que su madre (la de inuyasha) y Sesshomaru estaban de acuerdo porque bueno Izayoi era una dama y no pedía menos para su hijo...  
detuvo su auto frente a la mansión de los Higurashi y bajo del deportivo con prisa para se dirigió a la puerta de cedro tallado con la forma de unos zorros, espíritus protectores , recordó, extendió la blanca mano hacia el timbre y apretó con seguridad, casi al instante la puerta se abrió dando paso al mayordomo de la casa, un hombre de aproximadamente 55 años al que inuyasha jamás había visto sonreír, le sonrió amablemente al tiempo que le saludaba.  
-buenos días Muzo- dijo con sencillez, sin embargo el mayordomo se mostro incomodo y dijo con prisa.  
-la señorita Kikyo no se encuentra aquí señor-  
- ¡pero qué dices Muzo!-dijo inuyasha con gesto de impaciencia- ¡si la acabo de ver entrar aquí! la vi entrar hace unos minutos- dijo con seguridad mirando al hombre que se atrevía a negarle a su prometida de forma algo molesta.  
-los siento señor, pero la señorita no está en casa- repitió el hombre esta vez algo más alto  
por alguna razón el tono del hombre era muy serio y estaba claro que no deseaba tener problema, inuyasha le miro sorprendido.  
-¿por qué dice eso?- pregunto- es que acaso ella no está en casa...- dudo un poco- ¿para mí?  
-tal vez sea eso, joven inuyasha, la señorita dejo una carta para usted- dijo el hombre tras unos momentos de silencio- me ordeno que se lo levara a su casa pero ya está usted aquí...  
-¿una carta para mí?-dijo con sorpresa Inuyasha, que hacía años que no escribía una carta, ahora todo eran llamadas telefónicas, por alguna razón sintió que el hielo se extendía por su columna vertebral , un mal presentimiento- bueno, démela y veamos cual es su contenido- dijo tras dudar un poco, el mayordomo se apresuro a cara de un bolsillo de sus ropas un sobre azul que le entrego rápidamente al joven peli plata.  
y aun ante la evidente incomodidad del mayordomo el joven peli plata ingreso en la casa y se acomodo en el recibidor donde se apresuro a abrir el sobre con cuidado, al fin saco dos hojas del sobre donde estaban escritos con letra elegante y pequeña las palabras que Kikyo quería que el leyera, se apresto a leer cuando el timbre del teléfono de la casa sonó , el mayordomo se excuso con prisa y fue a contestar y él se quedo.

Empezó a leer y ya iba por la segunda hoja cuando comprendió lo que esta le comunicaba, lanzo una exclamación de autentica furia y fue corriendo escaleras arriba ingresando sin ningún reparo en la habitación de su amada.  
Kikyo se hallaba en aquel momento descansando en un agradable sofá, se había quitado aquellos abrigo y gorro tan desagradables quedando vestida solo con un vestido blanco que ceñía su figura de un modo francamente perturbador, era una joven hermosa , de largos cabellos negros y un rostro precioso , de ojos negro y labios rojos, con mechones de pelo enmarcando-le el rostro, no por nada la conocían como una de las mujeres más hermosas de la alta sociedad japonesa, sin embargo en el momento en que inuyasha ingreso en la habitación no aprecio la belleza de la joven debido a su ofuscación, ella por su parte dio un salto de susto  
-por dios inuyasha!-grito con afectación- me has asustado!-se quejo  
-me quieres decir que significa esto?-pregunto el aludido agitando ante ella las hojas de la carta...  
-inuyasha- dijo ella en tono suave y agradable- creo que todo está muy claro en mi carta, lo siento pero no quiero casarme contigo- termino  
-¿porque no?-pregunto el oji dorado con un tono demasiado chocante.  
-¿debe haber una razón para ello?-pregunto ella elevando una ceja  
-siempre la tienes- grito el- debes tener una razón para romper conmigo y quiero conocerla- aseguro con brusquedad- ¡vamos! ¡Dímela!  
-te lo eh explicado en mi carta-contesto ella  
-¡no me has explicado nada!- grito de nuevo, para luego intentar calmarse,- todo eso sobre diferencia de gustos y formas de pensar es pura palabrería y tú los sabes ¡por lo que más quieras Kikyo sabes bien que te amo!  
-la fría expresión de Kikyo se suavizo por un segundo  
-si, lo sé inuyasha- repuso con suavidad- pero eso no basta, yo no te amo... no lo suficiente para casarme contigo...  
-Kikyo, ayer estabas dispuesta a poner fecha para la boda-dijo él con cierta desesperación- ayer tuve que irme a una reunión- dijo de repente- que paso entonces?¿qué paso en la fiesta de Kagura?-pregunto  
-ya te he dicho que no quiero casarme contigo-dijo ella con prisa- y te agradecería que te fueras y me dejaras en paz, espero que seamos amigos  
la puerta se abrió entonces dando lugar al mayordomo que dijo con risa.  
-disculpe señorita pero el señor Tama la llama por teléfono- inuyasha frunció la boca, Tama, Naraku no Tama, recordó al hombre que acababa de conocer la semana pasada, el mismo que quería hacerse socio de la empresa principal de Sesshomaru... el mismo que Kikyo apenas soportaba  
-dígale que la señorita Kikyo ha salido  
-oh no!-grito Kikyo - dígale que lo llamare enseguida- dijo con prisa  
inuyasha la miro con fijeza y entonces entendió lo que no había entendido hasta entonces y con un grito solo pudo decir.  
-¡pero Kikyo por dios!, ¡no me digas que es por ese tipo!  
-por favor inuyasha!-dijo ella con la mirada cristalina- no vayas a decírselo a nadie, Kazemaru está agonizando, que se supiera que naraku y yo...seria de mal gusto-dijo ella de un modo diferente, inuyasha solo pudo reprimir un gesto de autentica decepción... no podía creerlo.  
-lo entiendo-dijo aprestándose a salir- pero Kikyo esperaba más de ti...ojala seas muy feliz- dijo el saliendo rápidamente , de la habitación y de la mansión, pero que se esperaba! era claro que el deseo de ser importante y ser notada de Kikyo no iba a dejarse amedrentar a su lado obtenía una media imagen, después de todo el era un segundo hijo, pero a la lado de naraku, el futuro ministro de asuntos exteriores, ahora que Kazemaru, estaba por morir, era inevitable, se imagino lo que dirían sus amistades, sería su fin..."después de todo es mejor un ministro que un empresario"  
con lo que odiaba que la gente le tuviera lastima... por vez primera en su vida, Inuyasha odio a una mujer, odio a Kikyo ... Con toda la fuerza de su alma... 

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

notas finales:  
bueno primero gracias por la recomendación de mejorar el cap..  
quisiera aclarar el punto del bashin a kikyo, sabia que esto pasaría u_u, primero les juro que es solo para el principio, necesito que dejen plantado a inuyasha para la boda, lo necesito o mi historia no dará, y como quiero que kagura y naraku estén juntos a ella no la puedo usar, me guie por los problemas amorosos de la serie para poner a cada personaje en esta historia, intentare que la situacion de kikyo sea menos complicada y pido disculpas si esto hiere a algún fan de kikyo ...  
como ya habrán notado pondré a kikyo como la mala del cuento, pero solo sera al principio, hasta que la verdadera razón se de a conocer...u_u


End file.
